poke_monfandomcom_de-20200214-history
8:Lucario und das Geheimnis von Mew (Das Superhirn der M.Pokemon extra DVDinhalt)
thumb|Titelbildthumb|Die Armeen treffen aufeinanderthumb|Schloss Cameranthumb|Das korrekte Outfit für´s Festthumb|Kidd und Manyulasthumb|Ash hat Lucario gerettetthumb|Lady Ilene erklärt die Situationthumb|Lucario teilt mit Mobeithumb|Unterwegs mit Lucariothumb|Aaron zeigt Lucario die Zeitblumethumb|Pikachu will wieder zu Ashthumb|Der Baum des Anfangsthumb|Regicethumb|gerettetthumb|Ash und Kidd in Gefahrthumb|Ash und Lucario geben allesthumb|Mew ist wieder fit Pokemon in diesem Film Mew, Lucario,' Regice', Regirock, Registeel, Mampfaxo, Manene, Mobai, Manyula, Amonitas, Geckarbor, Griffel, Jungglut, Krebscorps, Liliep, Mauzi, Panzaeron, Phanpy, Pichu, Pikachu, Reptain, Schiggy, Schwalbini, Schwalboss, Tauboss, Wielie, Yanma Personen in diesem Film Aaron,' Lady Ilene (Königin)', Kidd, Ash, Maike, Max, Rocko Einleitung Zu Beginn des Filmes erleben wir einen Rückblick in die Vergangenheit in der es noch keine Pokebälle gab und die Pokemon unabhängig von den Menschen lebten. Das Pokemon Lucario rennt durch eine gebirgige Gegend und kommuniziert mit seinem Meister Aaron in einem nahe gelegenen Palast. Wie man schnell feststellen kann, ist Lucario auf einer Aufklärungsmission um das Herannahmen zweier gigantischer Armeen (rötlich gefärbte Pokemon aller Art und grünlich gefärbte Pokemon aller Art sowie Menschen in Rüstungen) zu untersuchen... Diese zwei Armeen sind verfeindet und drohen in der Nähe des Palastes aufeinanderzutreffen. Sollte es hier zum Zusammentreffen der Armeen kommen, würde der Palast des kleinen Königreiches im Zuge der Kampfhandlungen zwangsläufig zerstört. Aaron schickt deshalb Lucario los um die Lage zu prüfen und den Konflikt zu verhindern. Als es klar wird, dass das Zusammentreffen der beiden Armeen nicht mehr zu verhindern ist, ruft Aaron sein Tauboss und fliegt mit ihm zum "Berg des Anfangs". Dort angekommen stößt Lucario zu seinem Meister und will ihm helfen. Doch Aaron schleudert kommentarlos seinen Stab in Richtung Lucario, woraufhin Lucario in ihm gefangen wird (wie in einem Pokeball). Lucario ist über den Vorfall entsetzt und versteht das Verschwinden seines Meisters als Flucht vor dem Kampf. So wird Lucario im Stab gefangen... Hauptfilm Ash, Rocko, Maike und Max sind zu Besuch in der Stadt Cameran, wo ein alljährlicher Pokemon Wettbewerb stattfindet. Dieser Wettbewerb wird zu Ehren des berühmten Helden Aaron abgehalten, der vor langer Zeit verhinderte, dass zwei Armeen aufeinandertrefen. Klar, dass Ash an diesem Wettbewerb teilnimmt! Doch eine Teilnahme ist nur in traditionellen Kostümen möglich. Also dürfen sich unsere Frende erst einmal im Schloss umziehen und schick machen ;) Kurz nach ihnen betreten auch Jessie und James die Kleiderkammer und machen sich ebenfalls schön. Nun kann es aber losgehen... Lady Ilene, die (vermutliche) Königin des Landes eröffnet die Kämpfe. Während des Introliedes (scheint identisch mit dem Intro der 8. Staffel in Deutschland zu sein) bestreitet Ash seine Kämpfe. Lady Ilene wird übrigens immer von ihrer Magd sowie dem kleinen Manene begleitet. Ash schafft es sogar sich gegen die vielen Konkurrenten durchzusetzen und wird zum "Bewahrer der Aura" für ein Jahr ernannt. Wie es sich für einen "Bewahrer der Aura" gehört, erhält Ash auch symbolisch den Stab des Aaron. Eine wirklich coole Sache, doch beim abendlichen Festball anläßlich der Feier des Tages wird es für Ash schnell langweilig. Denn anstatt mit allen mitzufeiern, muss er auf einem Thron sitzenbleiben und den Stab halten. Erst als er das Feuerwerk mit dem Stab eröffnen soll, wird es für Ash wieder spannender... Doch da passiert etwas unglaubliches... Nachdem Ash den ganzen Abend über schon merkwürdige Stimmen hörte, befreit Ash irgendwie Lucario aus seinem Gefängnis im Stab. Lucario ist dabei verständlicherweise zuerst verwirrt. Dies liegt aber daran, dass Lucario Ash nur mit seiner Aura wahrnimmt. Als Lucario seine Augen öffnet, erschreckt er sich, da es nun merkt, dass nicht Aaron, sondern jemand anderes - eben Ash - vor ihm steht. Lucario flüchtet daraufhin aus dem Thronsaal und versucht selbständig Antworten auf die aktuelle Situation zu finden. Kein leichtes Unterfangen für ein Pokemon, was rund 1000 Jahre in einem Stab gefangen war... Als Lucario wieder in die Gemächer im Palast kommt um seine Erinnerungen mit der Gegenwart zu vergleichen erwarten ihn dort Lady Ilene und unsere Freunde. Es kommt hier und anschließend im Thronsaal zu einem klärenden Gespräch. Hier erfährt Lucario, dass er so lange verschwunden war und dass Aaron als großer Held gefeiert wird. Speziell der letzte Punkt wird von Lucario angezweifelt, da Aaron den Palast verlassen hat bevor die Armeen aufeinandertrafen. Für Lady Ilene und die anderen Anwesenden klingt dies unglaublich. Hatte man sich etwa in Aaron geirrt und er war gar kein Held? Ash frage Lucario auch, warum er ihn zuerst für Aaron gehalten hatte. Lucario sagt Ash, dass dies an der Aura liegt, die Ash ausstrahlt. Diese sehr der von Aaron sehr ähnlich. Dies ist ein guter Zeitpunkt um die Fähigkeit der Aura-Entdeckung aufzuklären. Nur wenige Menschen beherrschen diese. Aaron war einer der wenigen und brachte diese Fähigkeit Lucario bei. Mitten in der Erklärung kommt Max mit den Pokemon unserer Freunde hereingestürmt. Es ist etwas dramatisches passiert! Während alle Pokemon auf dem Abendball spielten und dabei ein Mew kennenlernten, tauchten plötzlich zwei Manyulas auf und es kam zu einem Kampf. Pikachu beschütze das Mew und wohl zum Dank nahm das Mew am Ende Pikachu bei der Flucht vor den Manyulas mit. Die Story, die Max und die Pokemon erzählen klingt zuerst unglaublich und die Magd von Lady Ilene fragt Max ob er sich sicher sei. Doch da kommt ein anderer Teilnehmer des Turnieres herein: die berühmte Kidd! Sie ist die Besitzerin der Manyulas und wollte das Mew eigentlich fangen (was sie natürlich nicht verrät). Kidd bestätigt die Geschichte von Max und nun rückt Lady Ilene auch mit einem Geheimnis heraus... Ein Mew besucht alljährlich das Fest hier um etwas Schabernack zu treiben und sich zu amüsieren. Dabei nimmt es beliebige Formen an und ist somit praktisch nicht erkennbar, da es nur extrem selten seine wahre Gestalt zeigt. Den Legenden nach wohl Mew auf dem Berg des Anfangs, der nicht allzu weit weg von hier ist... Für Ash ist es nun klar, dass er sich auf die Suche nach Mew und seinem Pikachu macht. Da der Weg zum Baum des Anfangs alles andere als einfach ist und Mew am leichtesten anhand seiner Aura gefunden werden kann, bittet Lady Ilene Lucario darum Ash zu begleiten. Lucario stimmt zu. Doch auch Kidd will mit. Als Rocko Kidd erkennt, dreht er mal wieder komplett durch. Kidd ist nämlich nicht irgend ein Trainer, sondern sie ist Rekordhalter in Rekorden! Sie tauchte so tief wie kein anderer, war länger als andere im Weltraum und viele weitere Rekorde. Dies erklärt auch ihre herausragende und hochwertige Ausrüstung während des kompletten Filmes! Abschließend vereinbaren sich alle am nächsten Morgen mit der Reise zum Berg des Anfangs zu beginnen. In der Nacht gibt es in der Gallerie des Palastes aber noch ein Ereignis: Während Lucario sich dort aufhält, taucht Ash von hinten aus. Lucario empfindet dies als Anschleichen und greift Ash kurz an. Als sich die Lage klärt, kommt es zu einem Gespräch und Ash erzählt von seiner Freundschaft zu Pikachu. Lucario findet dies erbärmlich und sieht keinen Grund dafür Freunde zu haben... Am nächsten Morgen beginnt dann auch die Reise zum Berg des Anfangs. Alle fahren in Kidds Jeep durch ein wirklich rumpeliges und hügeliges Gelände. Wer glaubt, dass dies unangenehm sei, sollte einmal an Jessie, James und Mauzi denken, die sich im Kofferraum versteckt haben und noch mehr durchgeschüttelt werden ^_^ Während unsere Freunde reisen erfahren wir auch wo Mew, Pikachu und Mauzi sind. Sie sind alle weit oben auf dem Berg des Anfangs. Pikachu schläft in einem Blätterbett, während Mew ungeduldig um es herumkreist. Pikachu hatte sich ja völlig ausgelaugt bei seinem Kampf gegen die Manyulas. Doch als Pikachu aufwacht spielen alle zusammen mit den vielen Spielsachen von Mew und haben viel Spaß miteinander. Lucario und unsere Freunde machen unterdessen eine kleine Pause. Dabei erlebt Lucario immer wieder Erinnerungen in Form von Flashbacks, die vor seinem Auge ablaufen. Dazu gehört z.B. eine Situation in der Rocko den Tisch deckt und ein wildes Mobai den Teller von (Rockos angebeteten) Kidd klaut. Rocko reagiert daraufhin sehr zornig und das Mobai versucht mit dem Teller zu fliehen. Dies liegt aber wohl nicht so sehr an Rockos Zorn, sondern weil Max entdeckte, dass das Mobai nicht wirklich weinte, sondern Trugträne einsetzt um Mitleid zu erzeugen ^_^ Lucario stoppt es letztlich, nimmt ihn den Teller ab und schenkt ihm einige seiner selbst gesammelten Beeren mit dem Hinweis, dass man nicht klauen sollte. Etwas später erreichen unsere Freunde einige Geysire und heiße Quellen. Klar, dass man hier eine kleine Pause einlegt und sich etwas entspannt. Alle haben hier Spaß... nun ja... fast alle. Als Ash Lucario fragt, ob es nicht auch in die heiße Quelle steigen will um sich zu entspannen reagiert Lucario mal wieder abweisend und geht kommentarlos weg. Was niemand weiß... Lucario hat auch hier wieder einen Flashback und erinnert sich wie er und Aaron genau der gleichen Stelle waren und Aaron ihn fast genau das gleiche fragte. Damals, als Lucario jedoch Aaron noch traute probierte er es aus und hatte dann viel Spaß. Jetzt traut er jedoch keinem Menschen mehr und erst recht keinem mit einer ähnlichen Aura wie Aaron! Kurz darauf entdeckt Maike etwas merkwürdig glitzerndes an einem Felsvorsprung. Ash findet dies auch interessant und klettert hoch. Oben angekommen kann er das merkwürdige Kristallstück zwar abpflücken, rutscht dabei aber auch ab und knallt voll in die heiße Quelle. Später am Abend wollen unsere Freunde die komische Blume wieder vergraben. Es könnte schließlich eine seltene Pflanze sein und die darf man nicht einfach ernten! Doch da passiert etwas erstaunliches... Die Blume reagiert auf Ash und alle sehen in einer Art Vision die Szene noch einmal wie Ash nach dem Pflücken in die heiße Quelle stürzte. Als Kidd dies sieht erzählt sie allen von einer Legende, wonach dies eine Zeitblume gewesen sein muss. Der Legende nach kann man damit vergangene Ereignisse sehen, die in der Nähe der Blume eingetreten sind. Um eine Zeitblume zu benutzen bedarf es jedoch spezieller Fähigkeiten... eben solcher wie sie damals Aaron besaß. Am Abend erzählt Ash wie er damals Pikachu bekam und wie sie Freunde wurden. Lucario sitzt zwar wieder etwas abseits, hört jedoch genau zu wie Ash von Pikachu redet und den Problemen, die sie zu Beginn hatten. Irgendwann reicht es Lucario jedoch und er sagt "Ihr Menschen seid alle gleich...". Als Ash aufsteht und Lucario zur Rede stellen will sagt Lucario auch noch "Euch Menschen kann man nicht trauen". Ash ist wütend weil er glaubt Lucario beziehe diese wenig erfreulichen Sätze auf die Beziehung zwischen Ash und Pikachu, doch Lucario bleibt dabei und glaubt Ash kein Wort. Als Ash nun seinerseits Lucarios Geschichte anzweifelt und behauptet Lucario sei damals derjenige gewesen, der weggelaufen ist, eskaliert der Streit. Denn Lucario kontert mit der Behauptung, dass Pikachu vielleicht weggelaufen ist um endlich Ruhe vor Ash zu haben. Ash hält dies nicht mehr aus und beginnt eine Rauferei mit Lucario, die Ash natürlich nicht gewinnen kann. Nach einer Landung im Wasser ist der Streit aber vorbei... für diesen Abend... Auf dem Baum des Anfangs bekommt Pikachu unterdessen langsam Sehnsucht nach Ash. Mew versucht Pikachu mit verschiedenen Spielen und Spielsachen zu trösten, doch Pikachu bleibt etwas traurig. Ash, der dies zu spüren scheint steht auf und flüstert draussen mehrmals Pikachus Namen. Lucario hört auch hier genau zu. Am nächsten Morgen geht die Fahrt weiter. Man erreicht schließlich eine Stelle an der Lucario stehenbleibt und allen erklärt, dass dies die Stelle sei an der Aaron ihn betrogen hatte und im Stab fing. Wie es der Zufall will, berührt Lucario eine herumstehende Zeitblume und löst damit eine Vision aus, in der alle sehen können wie Aaron erst Lucario im Stab fing und dann mit seinem Tauboss davonflog. Anschließend stürmen die verfeindeten Armeen aufeinander und beginnen mit dem Kampf. Damit scheinen Lucarios Behauptungen bestätigt... Sind damit alle Geschichten über Aaron nur Lügen? Ash entschuldigt sich auf jeden Fal bei dem am Boden verzweifelten Lucario. Ihn scheinen diese Erinnerungen auch zu schmerzen, da er Aaron einst sehr mochte. Als Ash einige Tränen fließen will Lucario von Ash das Versprechen, dass Ash niemals Pikachu verläßt. Ash gibt das Versprechen gerne und Lucario beschließt Ash weiter zu helfen sein Pikachu zu finden. In diesem Moment spürt Lucario jedoch eine Gefahr. Nur wenige Augenblicke später taucht ein Regirock auf und greift unsere Freunde und den Jeep (mit Team Rocket darin) an. Lucario verteidigt Ash und die anderen, dennoch sucht man das Heil in der Flucht... Unsere Freunde betreten dabei den Baum des Anfangs und gelangen in sein inneres. Hier erwartet sie eine traumhaft schöne und idyllische Landschaft mit vielen seltenen und antiken Pokemon wie Amonitas, Yanma, Liliep oder Wielie. Als Ash Lucario fragt ob Pikachu hier sei, sagt Lucario, dass Pikachu genau über ihnen sei. Klar, dass Ash sofort einen Weg nach oben sucht und losflitzt. Kidd untersucht mit Sensorbrillen inzwischen dieses Naturphänomen und freut sich über einen neuen Rekord. Um noch mehr Daten sammeln zu können startet sie zahlreiche Aufklärungsroboter, die nun selbstständig losfliegen und alles erforschen... Beim Anbohren einiger Kristalle lösen die Aufklärungsroboter allerdings etwas aus, womit Kidd nicht rechnete. Denn anstatt nur Mineralienproben zu erhalten, wird das Immunsystem des Baum des Lebens angegriffen und der Berg schaltet in den Verteidigungsmodus. Dies hat zur Folge, dass nun alle menschlichen Besucher des Berges von Regice, Regirock und Registeel gejagd werden und zusätzlich von einer rötlichen Masse, die sich in verschiedene Pokemon verwandeln kann... Es kommt jedoch noch schlimmer. Diese rötliche Masse verschlingt auch Menschen! So müssen zuerst Jessie und James von Team Rocket daran glauben und werden von der Masse absorbiert. Kidd, Ash und seine Freunden gelingt hingegen vorerst die Flucht durch den Berg. Nur Lucario verdanken es unsere Freunde, dass sie bisher nicht von der roten Masse absorbiert wurden. Doch das Abwehrsystem des Berges wird immer aggressiver... Nach und nach findet Kidd mit ihren Aufklärungsrobotern heraus, wie das Immunsystem des Berges funktioniert, doch ernsthaft helfen können diese Infos nicht. Es bleibt nur die Flucht nach vorne - Richtung Pikachu! In einem Höhlengang wird Lucario von der rötlichen Masse eingeschlossen... und nichts passiert. Der Berg wehrt sich also nur gegen die Menschen (und Aufklärungsroboter)! Nach einiger Zeit beschließt Ash, dass es zu gefährlich für alle ist und Ash will die verfolgenden Regice, Registeel und Regirock ablenken, damit die anderen fliegen können. Gemeinsam mit Lucario gelingt die Ablenkung sogar auch... Leider war dies jedoch nicht Ablenkung genug, denn wenige Momente später sind Max, Rocko und Maike von der roten Masse eingekreist und werden absorbiert. Kurz vor dem Verschwinden lassen alle jedoch ihre Pokemon frei, damit diese wenigstens überleben können. Dass die überlebenden Pokemon alles andere als glücklich sind ohne ihre Trainer ist ein anderes Problem... Kidd gelingt in letzter Sekunde die Rettung. Doch ob sie weit kommen kann bei so einem starken Gegner? Ash und Lucario suchen unterdessen weiter nach Pikachu. Es dauert noch etwas, doch letztlich gelingt es Ash sein Pikachu in einer Art windigem Canyon zu finden. Leider rutscht Ash in dem Moment aus wo er Pikachu schnappen kann. Doch dank Kidd und einer Rettungsaktion per Seil können sich alle retten! Doch die Freude währt nur kurz. Regice taucht auch im Canyon auf und setzt seine Jagd nach den Menschen fort. Unseren Freunden bleibt nur die Flucht. Aber auch die endet in einer Eiskammer als sie von Regice, Regirock und Registeel sowie der roten Masse eingekreist werden. Als auch Lucario handlungsunfähig von Registeel festgehalten wird, kann die rote Masse Kidd und Ash packen. Ash und Kidd bleibt nur noch eines zu tun... Ihre Pokemon freilassen. Die Pokemon von Ash versuchen Ash festzuhalten und aus der Masse herauszuziehen, doch dies bleibt vergebens. Auch Lucario kommt zu spät frei um Ash noch retten zu können und so sind die Pokemon nun alleine. Dass nun auch der Alarm im Berg aus zu sein scheint ist nun jedoch ziemlich egal... Während alle Pokemon trauern bringt Mew das Cappi von Ash zu Pikachu um es zu trösten. Doch Pikachu lehnt das Cappi ab und will lieber Ash. In diesem Moment konzentriert Mew all seine Kräfte und wenige Augenblicke später sind all unsere Freunde sowie Team Rocket wieder da! Natürlich ist die Freude bei den Pokemon riesig, doch auch diesmal wird die Freude nur kurz bestehen bleiben, denn Mew fällt kränklich zu Boden und sieht extrem erschöpft aus. Wie Kidd feststellt, ist das Immunsystem des Baumes eng mit Mew verbunden und durch Mews Kraftakt wurde dieses wohl durcheinandergebracht bzw. überladen. Die Folge ist nun ein Zusammenbruch des gesamten Berges und sogar noch schlimmer - der ganzen Umgebung! Bis hin zum Schloß bebt die Erde und Lava tritt hervor. Wenn man nicht schnell das Immunsystem des Berges wieder regeneriert, wird es eine Katastrophe geben! Noch während alle überlegen was man tun könnte, rafft sich Mew auf und führt unsere Freunde in eine Art zentrale Höhle mit einem besonders großen Kristall. Hier machen Ash und vor allem Lucario eine völlig überraschende Entdeckung: Sie finden Aarons Handschuhe am Rand des großen Kristalles! Dank einer Zeitblume vor dem Kristall wird auch hier eine Projektion aus der Vergangenheit ausgelöst bei der die Abläufe der Vergangenheit ersichtlich werden. Alle sehen hier Aaron wie er in genau der gleichen Situation wie jetzt vor dem Kristall steht und mit Hilfe von Mew seine Aura opfert um das Immunsystem des Baums des Anfangs zu regenerieren. Nun wird es auch klar, dass Aaron doch ein Held war, der aufopferungsvoll sein Leben (seine Aura) ließ um das Land zu retten. Für Lucario ist dies ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er seinem Meister von damals folgen muss und auch seine Aura und sein Leben opfert um alle anderen zu retten. Das, so meint Lucario, ist er seinem Meister schuldig nachdem er an ihm gezweifelt hatte. Doch Lucarios Kräfte reichen nicht aus um Mew und den Baum des Anfangs wieder aufzufrischen. Da erinnert sich Ash daran was Lucario im Schloß zu ihm sagte... Die Aura von Ash sei der von Aaron so ähnlich. Also packt sich Ash die Handschuhe von Aaron und konzentriert sich gemeinsam mit Lucario auf Mew und den Baum des Anfangs... Diesmal klappt es! Doch wenige Augenblicke vor Abschluß der Zeremonie schubst Lucario Ash zur Seite, damit nur er sein Leben opfern muss. Es gibt einen grellen Blitz und der Baum des Anfangs sowie Mew erholen sich tatsächlich. Doch Lucario schwächelt langsam zu der Stelle, an der auch Aaron damals zuletzt saß. Alle nehmen Abschied von Lucario bevor dieser dem Weg Aarons folgt... Kidd, die eigentlich hier war um alles den Medien mitzuteilen, damit sie weitere Rekorde festhalten kann, verzichtet freiwillig auf die Enthüllig des Baums des Anfangs. Im ganzen Königreich weiß man nun aber auch mit Sicherheit, dass Aaron UND Lucario die größten Helden der Geschichte sind! Update zur Ausstrahlung auf RTL2 Am 06.12.2007 sollte ein grandioser Tag werden, da "Lucario und das Geheimnis von Mew" als FreeTV-Premiere in Deutschland bei RTL2 präsentiert wird. Und ja - der Film war auch in der deutschen Synchronisation mitreißend und am Ende flossen auch hier die Tränen bei der rührenden Schlussszene. Was jedoch unverzeihbar und nicht nachvollziehbar ist, ist das Fehlen von mehreren Minuten Film. So wurde unter anderem das komplette Musikvideo mit der Kampfszene Pikachu vs. Snibunna herausgeschnitten, die eigentlich zu Beginn lief und - fast noch schlimmer - das komplette Ende wurde auch abgeschnitten. Der deutsche Fan, der also die japanische oder amerikanische Version nicht kennt, wird sich über die obere Review an einigen Stellen wundern, da diese einfach nicht gezeigt wurden. Da alle geschnittenen Szenen absolut harmlos waren (keine Gewalt, nichts jugendgefährdendes) und RTL2 an diesem Tag ohnehin ein großes Pokemon-Spezial hatte, ist nicht nachvollziehbar, wieso es so viele und unsinnige Schnitte gab. Sollte der Film in der RTL2-Fassung vom 06.12.2007 auf DVD erscheinen, sollte jeder Fan sich überlegen, ob man nicht lieber die US- oder Japan-Version importiert.